sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Harte
Name: Brendan Harte Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, reading, writing and running. Appearance: Brendan is a very tall and a lanky teenager for his age. He is 6'4" and his weight is 174Ibs; he has a very muscular body due to swimming regularly. Brendan is a child of Asian-American descent, although his white skin has a slight brown tan from swimming so much. He has an angled jawline and his lips are small and are always in a frowning position. His nose is slightly bent to the left side of his face and his eyes are emerald green and a rounded shape. His hair is very short at just under his ears at length, black and has slight curls at the bottom. His fringe is parted at the left side of his head and it reaches just between his eye and his ear. He mostly has a clean face, though he has a mole just under his left eye. Brendan's wardrobe normally is whatever he wants to wear. Most of the time, he would be seen wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, black t-shirts and sometimes in the winter, he would wear a black coat to keep himself warm. On the day of the abduction, Brendan was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. Biography: Brendan Harte was born on July 29th, 1997, to Gregg Harte and Yoko Nagasaki. Gregg Harte and Yoko Nagasaki met each other at one of Gregg's friend's parties and they were both drunk. Yoko was a wild girl at the young age of seventeen and she had a one-night stand with an eighteen-year-old Gregg Harte. Gregg and Yoko were best friends with each other in school and they never thought of getting romantically involved with each other. It took Yoko a while to tell Gregg of her pregnancy and he asked if they could get a paternity test when the baby was born. Yoko's parents weren't very happy with Yoko's pregnancy and they pressured her into giving the baby to Gregg's family once the child was born. After Brendan's birth, they took a paternity test and he was really Gregg's son. Gregg had tried to pursue Yoko to help raise their son, but Yoko told him that she hadn't wanted a child at all and she just paid Gregg child support to help him out with Brendan. Gregg's parents were upset by Yoko and her family's behaviour but they couldn't convince Yoko to stay for Brendan. When Yoko left with her parents to France, Gregg was devastated that Brendan wouldn't get to know his mother at all. Gregg's parents were there for Gregg to help him raise Brendan on his own. As Brendan got to the age of five, he had wondered why he had no mother and he asked Gregg about his mother. Gregg broke the news that his mother had abandoned him and his father promised that he wouldn't abandon him, comforting his crying son in his arms. Brendan was mostly raised by his grandparents, Bernice and Gareth Harte, at a very young age and he was thankful for their love and support. Gregg tried to spend time with his son. But as he was mostly busy with his job as a policeman; he was starting to see less and less of Brendan and Brendan felt that his father was distancing himself away from him. Brendan was starting to feel lonely and his grandparents became concerned with his behaviour. Brendan did have a few babysitters who would look after him but he would have preferred to spend more time with his father. Brendan was more happy to live with his grandparents as he felt closer to them. At the age of six, Bernice and Gareth took Brendan to his first swimming lesson and he absolutely enjoyed it. Swimming just made Brendan feel like he was free from all his worries and troubles in his life. He is worried that his father will one day break his promise, abandon him like his mother and realise his fear of being alone forever. Bernice and Gareth both forced Brendan to spend time with his father at the swimming pool and they both had a fun time together. Brendan regrets not spending more fun times with his own father, but they are now slowly getting along which makes Gregg and his parents all happy that Brendan's behavior is getting better. At his lessons, Brendan managed to make a few friends despite his very shy and awkward behavior with other people. He continued to do swimming a lot with his grandparents and his friends and he was happy to have been introduced to his first hobby by them. He continues to love that sport to this very day. Brendan wasn't very good at socializing with other kids in elementary or in middle school as he enjoyed to focus more time on himself and his small group of friends. The teachers had tried to get Brendan into working on subjects with other people or clubs but Brendan prefers to work more independently and he didn't really like clubs. Brendan was a student who was bullied easily since he wouldn't stand up to bullies due to his shy and clumsy nature. Once, when he was just twelve; he tried to stand up to a bully and he ended up having his nose broken. He told his father about what happened and Gregg told the principal who made sure that the student got expelled for his actions. However, Brendan was too scared to get hurt again and he didn't have the courage to stand up to other bullies. Because of his cowardly nature, his friends from swimming got tired of how he was acting. They abandoned him as they grew tired of him not having a backbone and they didn't want to be targets for bullies as well by being around Brendan. Brendan felt so betrayed by his so-called friends' actions and it caused him to break down in his father's arms as he really thought they were good friends when they were younger. Gregg and his parents tried their best to cheer Brendan up by telling him that he will one day make friends again in the future and Brendan was relieved to hear this as he did want to have friends again. Brendan sometimes liked to be alone in his own little world thanks to his father buying him books to read if he was bored of watching TV at home. Brendan would always bury his head into books that piqued his interest which were mostly crime and mystery novels. As he continued to read books, he started to write his own short stories at the age of thirteen. He mostly liked to write his stories of the romance and horror genres. However, he was never satisfied when he has his villains killed off in the end, but he still enjoys his time of coming up with ideas in his own controlled world on paper. He tries to make his villains have happy endings but he notices that they never get to be with the one that they love. So he just continues to make the heroes win or he will just leave some of his stories at a cliffhanger as he did believe that villains will never be happy and he did actually prefer to make the heroes have better lives than the villains. He is also afraid that his readers in the future would not like the endings of the stories if he made the villains win. He felt drew to the villains in his stories as he would always make them have a tragic backstory to them. Brendan sometimes wants the villains have happy endings too because he would get a bit tired of the heroes being the ones who get the better endings. He also has kept his writing a secret from his father and his grandparents as he didn't want them to read the stories and he thought that they would be embarrassed if he did show them. Brendan dreams of one day becoming a famous author. Other than swimming, Brendan had always loved running around on his own to keep himself fit and to let him think about what he wants to do with his life. Brendan is sad that he can't do this activity with his grandparents. However, he is pleased when his father sometimes does go with him on jogs to spend time bonding with his son more at the young age of fifteen. He has also joined the track team as he thinks that it will help him be more competitive with other students and make it more fun for himself. He is good friends with some of the track team students and he would sometimes hang out with them outside of school. But he is a bit wary as he doesn't want to get abandoned again so he isn't as trusting as he used to be. Brendan had discovered that his father had started to date a woman named Penny Whittle before he started to go to Cochise High School. Brendan was unsure about Penny at first as she was the first woman that his father had dated in a long time. But once Brendan saw how happy his father was with Penny. Brendan started to warm up to Penny and he bonded with her because of her kind personality and they both shared a strong passion for reading. Penny had once stumbled onto one of Brendan's stories when she had been cleaning his room and Brendan caught her in the act. Penny was impressed by Brendan's story. She encouraged him to write more and she would sometimes gives him some plot ideas. Brendan never really thought of exploring what kind of sexuality that he would have at the age of sixteen, that is until he met Bernadette Thomas, who became his first crush at Cochise High School. However, when he discovered that she had a boyfriend, he decided to try to focus on being friends with her and he secretly cheers for her to be happy with the one that she loves. Brendan also has a good friendship with Bernadette's boyfriend, Tyler Yazzie, although at times Brendan does feel a bit scared of Ty. He is good friends with his new swimming group friends and track team friends. He still struggles to open up to other students and he is still afraid that he would get bullied again. He is becoming more friendly towards his friends and he is willing to help them out if any of them are having problems with schoolwork or any other personal problems. Brendan discovered that he is bisexual as he is interested in both sexes, but he is more into boys than girls. However, he is afraid of having a romantic relationship as he is worried that it will end up as badly as his parents' relationship. Brendan has told his father and his grandparents of his bisexuality and they are very supportive of his sexuality. Brendan is known for getting a lot of crushes on people and he is currently trying to settle down on just one person as he feels embarrassed for falling for a lot of other students. Brendan's grades at Cochise have been unsatisfying to him, as he found out that he has been failing in his two least favorite subjects, math and science, which he had also failed in his junior year. He just couldn't focus on math and science as they were two subjects that he didn't really have any interest in. However, Brendan has forced himself to study harder for those subjects and he has asked his father to get him a tutor to help him with those two subjects. His favorite subject, English, is of the grade of an A and in art, his grade is that of a B. He is also doing very well in the subject of PE by achieving the grade of A. Brendan really dislikes doing algebra in math as he really struggles with it and he doesn't like doing of the experiments in science and he finds that science is too boring for him. He really enjoys doing literature in English as it helps him learn more about writing, he really loves doing sketches in art of self-portraits as they inspire him to be more creative and artistic and in PE, he really likes doing running on the track team as he finds it a lot of fun and he still loves doing swimming as well to keep fit. Brendan does not plan to go to college and he is going to get a job. He is still planning on becoming an author. Brendan's relationship with his grandparents are the closest relationship that he has with them as they took care of him for most of his life. He will occasionally visit them on the weekends to spend time with them. Although, his relationship with his father is still a bit distant; they do get along well and they act like a real family with Penny. Gregg had told Brendan that he will propose to Penny in the future and they will hopefully get married. Brendan and Penny have a very close mother-son relationship with each other but Brendan still prefers to call her Penny and not mom. Penny is okay with his decision to do so. Brendan will usually just read books, read stories or hang out with his friends during his free time. Advantages: Brendan will be very supportive of any of his friends. He is a very friendly person but he was taking time to fully trust someone to be an ally of his. His endurance could help him out of a sticky situation. He is very independent and he will help any of his friends that are in a bad situation. Disadvantages: Brendan has some trust issues due to being abandoned by people in the past. He doesn't have many friends. He can be clumsy so he might mess up in a serious situation. He can be very cowardly and he is an easy target for bullies. Designated Number: Male student No. 030 --- Designated Weapon: Can of high-quality cat food Conclusion: It's not as much of a bad draw as you think, B030. It tastes better than the calorie bars. Trust me on this one. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: 'Jeremiah Larkin, Bernadette Thomas, Jaime Schanbacher 'Killed By: 'Min-jae Parker 'Collected Weapons: '''Can of high-quality cat food (assigned weapon, discarded), Sharpened Broomstick (from Jeremiah Larkin, discarded), 43mm pump-action grenade launcher (BKA prize, discarded), Audio recorder (from Jonathan Gulley), Colt Single Army Action (from Jonathan Gulley) '''Allies: 'Alba Reyes, Fiyori Senay, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Jonathan Gulley 'Enemies: 'Jeremiah Larkin, Michael Crowe, Min-jae Parker, Jonathan Gulley, Jaime Schanbacher 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Brendan started in the staff gym changing room, distraught, but resolved to find his friends. Penelope Fitzgerald found him, but he was determined to find his friends and left, though he urged Penelope to not give in. He only examined his bag and found his 'weapon' later on, after he had found the radio tower. From here he explored the compound until he found the hunting cabin. He tried to sneak in but a situation explosively developed between himself, Nadia Riva, and Jeremiah Fury. Brendan didn't find Jerry's behavior trustworthy, but they all wanted to investigate upstairs. Jerry went first, and fell on his way back down. Brendan helped him up then investigated upstairs, and was able to fashion improvised weapons by breaking an upstairs window for glass shards. He gave one to Nadia before he left. He met with Jonathan Gulley atop the northwestern cliffs; the shirtless and scared Jon told Brendan about Alvaro's killing of Barry Banks. Brendan offered to watch Jon for the night and did so without sleeping a wink. They then heard the announcements. At this point Darius Van Dyke arrived, Jon ran out to meet him while Brendan lingered behind. Jon tried to explain what he had seen so far, but Darius chose to loudly berate the other boys for being useless, which drew their respective ires. Brendan wanted to continue searching for friends and Darius' actions left him irritated enough to gladly do so, though he did intend to return and find Jon as soon as he could. Brendan headed to the asylum, where he overheard Michael Crowe taunting Nancy Kyle while searching for a place to rest and investigating the water treatment rooms. He saw Michael and Jeremiah Larkin holding Nancy down with weapons and Brendan assumed the worst, not immediately knowing who Nancy was, so he intervened by rushing in and stabbing Jeremiah in the neck with his glass shard. He was almost immediately shocked and appalled by what he'd done, but he has no time to explain himself before Michael attacks him after losing Nancy, he could only defend himself with the improvised spear that was once Jerry's. He was able to barely sidestep a charge and escape. He ran all the way up to the group therapy room, where he took a brief moment to panic, not helped by the present corpse of Jasmine King. He fled the asylum by morning, and tried to find shelter in the chapel building. The announcements had already confirmed both him and Min-jae Parker, who was inside, killers; Min-jae immediately held Brendan back with his crossbow. Asha Sur and Dorothy Shelley were quickly drawn into the mess, but were verbally more inclined to give Brendan the benefit of a doubt. Their being casual and urging for peace eventually got Jae to lower his weapon, but Brendan found it difficult to produce a response to the girl's inquiries. His guilt ate at him, and he realized there were others he had to find and explain himself to properly before these girls. He left, wishing the others the best as he did so. He went to the radio tower, intent on taking his prize, but wandered a bit to try and find Darius or Jon, and he succeeded in finding the latter in the Staff B dorm. Jon immediately confronted Brendan, demanding an explanation and Brendan tried, but before they could resolve the problem Alba Reyes appeared with a gun and both Jon and Brendan had to deal with her. Alba revealed her motives were innocuous, Brendan continued to try to explain himself. Brendan was driven to tears as he explained himself, but his explanation was shocking and earnest, and won the other two over. They all agreed to an alliance, to try and salvage a means of escape from the island. Brendan departed to pick up his BKA prize, promising to return. He found his prize in the radio tower, a grenade launcher. He took it, but was resolved to not kill any more. He returned to the dorms and found Jon and Alba, Jon informed him about the corpse of Danny Brooks in the vicinity and Brendan agreed they had to do something about it. Brendan found he preferred that Jon hold the grenade launcher, rather than himself. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Candice Banks, who made it clear she wasn't a threat. She offered to help them with Danny's corpse, and everybody's attention turned to that grisly task. Brendan emphasized, to himself and aloud, that he'd stay strong. But when they entered the room the corpse was in Brendan immediately panicked, and began to run, abandoning the others in spite of himself. Alba however, had pursued him, which he found himself grateful for. Together they resumed the search for allies over the next day, arriving at the vehicle depot by the morning of Day 4. Brendan's many guilts continued to eat at him, all the while. They found Alvaro Vacanti there, lying prone and unaware. He was by that time a two time killer, and a concerned Brendan called for a retreat, nervous due to Alvaro's presence. They returned to the northern cliffs, hoping to find Jon or Candice. He saw onlookers including Arthur Bernstein and Coleen Reagan, but Brendan was most concerned with his friend and crush Bernadette Thomas. He rushed to her while Alba handled Arthur. Their conversation quickly got off on a bad foot when Bern asked Brendan to explain himself, he desperately tried to win her trust, putting down his weapon, getting closer to try and invoked his earnest sorrow and desire for her forgiveness. She was only further put off, even with Alba chiming in on Brendan's behalf, and she demanded he step away as she didn't want to put up with it. The rejection awoke some sort of anger as he felt unappreciated by a friend, and he shoved her to assert himself. However he did so too strongly, Bern suffered a fatal head injury on impact with the ground and died shortly thereafter. Brendan quickly realized what he had done, he cried and cradled her corpse, begging for forgiveness. Alba tried to approach but Coleen and Arthur would have none of it, they warned Brendan to leave and he did with no objections, despondent over what he'd done. By Day 5 the duo took shelter in the chapel. Brendan had barely spoken that day, having been mentally and emotionally exhausted by the burden of his sins. Alba started tossing him questions in an attempt to make him feel better, while discussing the afterlife Brendan revealed he believe himself unforgivable. He turned the conversation into questions for Alba, trying to find a particular question. The questioning revealed Alba still believed rescue would come, Brendan admitted he doubted it, admitted that he considered himself beyond rescue. He laid down his ultimatum, that he'd make sure Alba won the game and protect her until she reached that point. Alba accepted and Brendan was glad for the peace and good vibe, however long it could last. He also implored her to not kill as long as she could manage to avoid it, citing how the experience had changed and ruined himself. She took a stand and refused, crying as she explained she refused to let him die to preserve her own innocence, he quickly acquiesced and the two vowed they'd protect each other no matter the cost. Alba suddenly pulled Brendan into a kiss, to Brendan's surprise and joy, Alba needed a moment to herself and left the chapel, embarrassed. Brendan reflected on what had just happened, followed Alba while enjoying the memory of the kiss and affirming his new mission to protect her at all costs. He followed her through the gardens, past the desecrated corpse of Jane Madison who he felt sorrow on behalf of. He found Alba had awkwardly encountered and approached Min-jae, Brendan knew Jae had lost Asha Sur to Isabel Ramirez and Brendan approached to give what condolences he could. Jae was inconsolable, furious at Brendan for reasons Brendan couldn't understand. Brendan tried to defend himself and Alba tried to defend him, but Jae shot him anyways, scoring a hit. Brendan collapsed, was bleeding and in pain, he was protected by Alba while he recovered. Alba made the call for them to retreat while Jae was distracted by a ruckus nearby, Brendan agreed, musing on how he was now ready to write Jae off for having attacked him and properly fight if they ever met again. Alba helped him to the staff lounge, they removed the bolt in his shoulder, and painfully disinfected and bandaged his wounds. He continued to sadly, dourly reflect on what had gone wrong and why Jae had turned on him so violently, Alba tried to remain positive. They were found by another friend then, Fiyori Senay, they quickly allowed her passage into the room with them. Brendan's shock and exhaustion continued to worsen his mood, he quickly felt as if he'd even let Fiyori down somehow and sought to explain himself to her. Fiyori asked and Brendan explained, admitting he was hating what the island was turning him into. Alba and Fiyori tried to reassure him, and he was able to temporarily leave his dismal thoughts and turn to more practical issues along with the girls, the matter of Alba's gun. As a group they agreed they needed to practice with the weapon when Alba admitted she had no experience with guns, Brendan offered his otherwise useless 'weapon' as a target dummy. Alba was first, leaving Brendan alone with his thoughts even as the gun loudly chattered while they were all taking practice shots. The next day Brendan was appalled to learn that Michael Crowe had been killed, he began to rage aloud and was only calmed by Fiyori and Alba. Brendan knew they had to find Jonathan Gulley again, as Brendan couldn't imagine what state he'd be in after his beloved Michael's death. They affirmed Fiyori's allegiance to their group and set off. Fiyori and Brendan, sans Alba as she'd gotten lost earlier, found Maxim Kehlenbrink at the docks. They shared a casual conversation that Brendan found almost awe-inspiringly pleasant, watching the burning of the staff library caused by Clarice Halwood from a distance. After formal introductions they finally realized Alba had gone missing, and Fiyori volunteered to go find her after establishing a meeting spot for later. That left Maxim and Brendan, Maxim put his fate in Brendan's hands and Brendan reiterated his intent to find and somehow protect the people he'd lost so far in his island journeys, Alba now added to that list. Maxim agreed, and Brendan led the two of them on. Fiyori would never show at their planned meeting place, so Brendan and Maxim could only wander. They were walking the shoreline when announcements, which were another stab to Brendan's morale that Maxim didn't have any ability to comfort away. He found Dorothy Shelley and initially approached, but as she began to respond amicably something about her set off paranoia in Brendan's head for the first time, he backed off, prepared to use his weapon if need be. There was no more time to resolve the situation, however, a masked assailant appeared and started shooting at them from the trees. After the shock Brendan bravely charged in, hoping to prevent the injury of either Dorothy or Maxim, he continued to give chase as Jon launched a fighting retreat. As he chased Brendan realized it was Jonathan and continued to chase as Jon fled, knowing he needed to definitively end the threat somehow. Brendan lost Jon during the chase, and wound up near the docks where he could see Alessio Rigano and Amanda Tan from a distance. Jon had ended up doubling back and behind Brendan, he arrived on the scene again and took shots from the cover of trees. Both Al and Amanda had guns and they started firing back, Brendan dropped for cover, bereft of any other productive actions he could think of taking while a gun firefight erupted around him. Amanda seemingly successfully downed Jon with a shot and then approached Brendan, offering assistance while Al watched, seemingly upset with Amanda. Brendan was wracked with guilt over how things with Jon had turned out, but was grateful to Amanda for her standing up for him. But before they could make anything of their mutual good will disaster struck, Jon recovered and got up, gunning down Amanda who died screaming for Brendan to run. Al did run, and that left a horrified, paralyzed Brendan alone, weakly trying to reason with Jon while Jon cornered him with the gun. Brendan tried to apologize, for Jerry or Bern, for Michael. But Jon remained unyielding, barely speaking, Brendan was resigned to his fate and prepared to die, wondering what had happened to Jon all the while. Jon finally, brutally explained, Brendan's sin, that he'd killed Jerry and caused Michael to go raving mad all to protect Nancy Kyle, one of the island's most infamous killers. The news was too much, Brendan began to break down, laughing and screaming, as Jon abandoned him on that note, grimly satisfied that payback had been done and hoping they never met again. Brendan lay still for some time, energy depleted, but he forced himself to recover so he could find Alba. He approached Michael's nearby corpse, to apologize for what he'd done, and took the supplies Jon had abandoned. Brendan moved on to the B dorms, destitute, angry, and paranoid, immediately prepared to use his gun on a stranger making noises in the area. The stranger turned out to be Alba, and Brendan quickly apologized and tried to reassure her from her own misgivings, but he couldn't shake off his negative feelings. He confessed that he intended to kill again, having decided that some people on the island couldn't be allowed the chance home for what they had done. Alba didn't seem convinced, but she agreed to stand by him. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Jaime Schanbacher, who put Brendan on guard again and he tried to warn her away. Jaime disregarded him and entered the room in search of shelter, angering him and causing him to draw the gun on her. Jaime was still undeterred, and when she turned her back, Brendan shot her. She tried to fight back, but he gunned her down, reveling in the feeling of power that it gave him to be in control for once. The feeling was ruined in the immediate aftermath when Alba put her gun to Brendan's head, horrified at his enjoyment of killing Jaime. Brendan broke down at the realization of what he had done and why, and told Alba to kill him if she felt she should. She chose to keep him alive and to still stay by his side regardless of the path he took, on the reasoning that if Brendan had to die, he should let her be the one to do so at the end in order to give him a quick and mericful death. They covered Jaime's body in order to give some last respects and moved on together to search for the people that they needed closure with. To that end they wandered the shoreline, talking, the two of them tentatively feeling at ease enough to talk casually, Brendan admitting that he'd wanted to date Alba back home. That awkward digression went nowhere, as in the area of the docks a furious Jonathan found the both of them and rushed over, yelling at Brendan with a touch of paranoid madness to his voice. Alba and Brendan spoke conciliatory words, Brendan wanting Jon to have his things back, to come with them and stop the cycle of hatred. Jon refused to believe them, pointed his gun, which had been Amanda's. Brendan stayed calm and strong, trying to offer forgiveness even as he made it clear that Jon had erred himself, by killing an innocent bystander in his hatred. Jon didn't know what to make of that, and Brendan admitted he didn't either, that he still hated himself deeply for what he'd allowed to happen. The fight seemed to leave Jon and after a final rebuttal he demanded Brendan end him, but instead Brendan took another way and hugged Jon, begging him to come with them. Jon quietly agreed, and after some time elsewhere he joined them hiding in the regular ward rooms until the next day. In the interim they were unable to find any of the people they'd sought out like Ty. Brendan awoke the next day to announcements, uncertainty, and anxiety that the worst had yet to come. He made awkward conversation with Alba, culminating in confessing his feelings to her. Alba was unable to properly respond and Brendan chose to disengage, fearing that he had messed things up between them. He quickly left and moved to the room next door to check on Jon. Jonathan seemed to be in a better state of mind than he had been before and agreed to talk if Brendan wanted. Alba called over to them to ask if she could join too, and the boys agreed. Before they fully settled down however, Brendan was struck with an arrow show by Min-jae, who had arrived in the hall and observed the situation before taking an opportunistic shot when Brendan was out in the open. Alba's gunfire drove Jae away and she and Jon tried to attend to Brendan, but he weakly told them that his time was up. Both protested before relenting, and Alba gave Brendan her response to his love confession, saying that she wasn't sure if she loved him in return but she did consider him family. Brendan thanked her and promised Jon that he would pass on a message to their deceased friends before expiring with a smile on his face. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You know, I'm surprised enough that this one actually had the balls to do anything interesting that I'll leave my comment at that. Don't get used to it. ''- Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Look, just be safe and promise me you won't do anything that you'll regret. You sound like a nice person and I don't want you to lose that, okay? (...) If we meet again. Just call my name and I know that it will be you.... I'll see you again."'' -- Brendan's last words to Penelope "I think you should save that hug, Dorothy." -- While disengaging from Asha and Dorothy. "If we do get attacked by anyone, I don't want you to kill anyone. Not even for me, Alba. (...) I don't ever want you to feel what I feel after what I did to Jerry and Bernadette. It changes you so much." "I'm not going to be that heartless bastard who does whatever he pleases. Don't you dare try to make me that person again, Jon. P-Please.... I don't want you to die." -- When a disparate Jon's ultimatum is for Brendan to shoot him. Other/Trivia *Brendan is the tallest student in V6. *Brendan won the October 2016 Best Kill Award for his killing of Jeremiah Larkin. *Unlike the rest of the BKA prizes awarded since the start of V5, Brendan's prize apparently didn't contain any food. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brendan, in chronological order. The Past: *Mr. Bliss V6 Pregame: *The Tyranny of Grocery Bags *Just Wants A Distraction *Black Kingdom, Red Kingdom *What A Day *Time To Open Up *So Sorry For That, Man! *Mass Destruction *A Magnet For Trouble Sadie Hawkins Dance: *He's So Tall and Handsome as Hell V6: *A World Of Sadness *No Way To Survive *Aaaaaand he's gone. *Just People In A Messed Up Place *幽霊屋敷 *No Time For Sorrow *Devil's Choir *This time I might just disappear. *I Don't Feel Like A Winner *This time I might just disappear. (Second visit to thread) *How Can I Take Off This Mask? *Think About Your Life *El ángel exterminador *The Scarlet Garden *Santa Sangre *The Wicked Die Alone *We Are Monsters *We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Classmates *Que sera, sera *The Ones You Trust *This Is The End Of His Story Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brendan Harte. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students